Jake's Journey: A Story of Love
by The BladeShip
Summary: I promised it, and I have delivered. Jake(SHH) becomes stranded on a planet after ramming the blade ship. only problem? He can't remember anything but cassie's eyes. With the help of an extraterestrial healer he must make his way back to earth.CH 2 UP
1. Prologue

Wassup. Told ya I'd be back with Jake's Journey. Okay, I spend way too much time on R/T, so this is my attempt at a J/C fic. Oh. All other stories under my pen names are either finished or terminated. Oh yeah, here's the legal crap.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS OF THE ANIMORPHS. THE PLOT IS MINE ALONG WITH ANYTHING I CREATED. THIS DISCLAIMER COUNTS FOR THE WHOLE STORY AND WILL NOT BE REPEATED AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER. ANY PLAGERERS WILL BE PROSECUTED TO THE FULLEST EXTENT OF THE LAW AND EATEN. PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOUR SEAT BACKS AND TRAY TABLES ARE IN THEIR UPRIGHT AND LOCKED POSITIONS. MY SISTER IS A FISH. MY BROTHER IS MY SISTER. AND I HATE THANKSGIVING.

So without further B.S. The B.S. presents:

Jake's Journey

A Tale of love.

"Ram the blade ship," he said, and the rest was forgotten. As if his mind blacked it out. The death of his friends at the hands of cold, dead, space.

Perhaps by some unspoken agreement, perhaps by fate, their survival instincts all kicked in at the same time. And they rushed towards the safety of the escape pods. A simple task that should have been easy.

But, alas, their ship was too fast.

The explosion rocked through the _Rachel _and they tumbled around in her like paint in a spray can. There was a loud hiss as the oxygen escaped through the ever-widening hole in the front of her.

_Why isn't the force field closing the hole?_ He thought as they grabbed ahold of something to keep from flying out of the ship.

Tobias, unable to grab anything became space's first victim.

"Tobias! TOBIAS!" he shouted but he was unable to do anything.

Marco called his name. His voice was almost lost in the roar of the air flowing from the injured ship. He looked back at Marco and his friend pointed at the other three who clung desperately to a weapons console becoming disconnected from the wall. Without words they began to climb towards them.

Console to console. Handhold to handhold. The entire bridge was one huge ladder. A ladder that led to life or to death.

He was almost there when the console he then gripped began to beep. He glanced at it and his heart froze. The blade ship had been crippled, but not killed. And it was moving to fire.

He scrambled frantically to find a brace, but it was too late.

Two bolts struck The _Rachel_ but were too weak to puncture. However, they were strong enough to knock him loose and send him flying.

His mind reeled as he instinctively grasped for a handhold. Twice his fingers touched metal and twice it slipped past him.

Not three feet from the hole he managed to grab a console that had Tomb Raider playing on it's screen. Marco was not as lucky.

He flew out into space. There was no denying he was dead.

Momentarily stunned, It took him a minute to begin climbing towards the others.

But they shared the same fate. The console came loose. Menderash, still fighting human instincts, reached out desperately to grab the edges of the hole.

With a sickening crunch it flew through the hole. Leaving the decapitated arm behind.

He was alone. All emotion was drowned out by his survival instints. His hands flew over each other; climbing to freedom.

He climbed into the escape pod and glanced back at the bridge of the once great _Rachel_.

Dead. Just like the real Rachel.

_And it's my fault,_ He thought, _Just like the real Rachel._

Tears streaming down his face and flying through the vaccum to freeze, he slammed the button. The door slid down.

R&R. No Ideas. Well, very few. Sorry it took so long. :)


	2. Note from the author

Okay. FOlks, I'm back. Let's take it from the top. I have not been writing due to many factors not the least of which being that I lost the Spiral notebook that I was writing it in. There was a religious thing that has been cleared up. And there was a bit of plain laziness. All is fine now. Expect more soon. I just have to type it. Things in my life are complicated and it is hard to find time to write. But a writer must write. Come rain or sleet or snow or the rent. I MUST WRITE. More soon.

THE BLADESHIP


	3. Chapter 1

Okay Yada yada yada. If you have any Ideas that you feel are truly good, then email me.

Okay without further BS the BS presents:

Chapter one.

_He was swimming through the blackness up towards the light. He was struggling against a heavy burden dragging him down._

_But what?_

_He looked back and saw his memories, Like bricks. He saw Rachel's face and Marco and Tobias but most of all… Cassie._

_He struggled to pull them to the surface. Struggled to remember._

_But try as he might this was a battle that he was destined to lose._

_From nowhere- or perhaps from every where- Rachel appeared. Or maybe she was always there. Somewhere within his soul. Like a goddess she walked toward him. Goddess Rachel. Her long hair and white dress flowed on a breeze that he did not feel. For he was in despair. _

"_**LET THEM GO," **She said simply._

_He opened his mouth to speak but the darkness stole the air from his lungs._

"_**LET THEM GO," **she repeated, her voice echoing slightly in the black void._

_He shook his head violently and slipped several more feet down towards the void._

"_**YOU MUST. YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T. YOU WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO." **With these words she vanished in a swirl of blackness._

_His mind raced. Somewhere in his delirium he heard a voice._

"_He is not breathing. His heart is slowing. He will die."_

_He spun into a panic. He threw his mind around and the universe responded. He knew what to do._

_He took a grip on the one small thing and dropped the bricks from his back._

_Who am I?_

_And-_

He sat bolt upright with a gasp. A strange feeling in his mind.

Okay Stick a fork in me this chapter is done. YAY. I thought that I would never finish. Okay More to come

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&RRRRRRRRRR


End file.
